


O is for Oral

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [14]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s so fucking dirty, the sounds, the squelch of it all. It fills Clyde’s head with the thick buzz of lust, and he’s starvin’ for you.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 27





	O is for Oral

He’s sure he’s in heaven, somehow. Sure of it, with the way you’ve got your tongue on his cock. He’s gotta be up there in the great beyond, because he’s sure ain’t nothin’ could ever feel this good here on earth. 

You’re on the couch, the two of y’all got up to some rough-housin’ that led to some makin’ out, that led to y’all strippin’ down to nothin’ but the skin on your bones, and _that_ led to you pullin’ away with a hungry smile, swiveling around to face his feet and suck the soul out of his cock.

And damn it all, he’s happy to see his soul go if it means it goes like this. He’s happy to let you have your way with him, happy to take all you’re willin’ to give. He can’t see much, only the delicious curve of your back from where it’s bent over, your legs straddling his thighs.

And somethin’ takes over him, maybe it’s just how fuckin’ good you feel around his dick, but he wants a taste of you too.

“Don’t stop,” he grunts out as he starts pullin’ and manhandlin’ your pretty legs where they’re bracketing his ribs, “Darlin’ don’t you stop.”

You moan around his dick, and he thunks his head back on the armrest of the couch for a minute because _fuck_ the vibrations from your throat paired with the tongue that’s so expertly teasin’ the ridge around the head of his cock could make a grown man cry.

You must get the hint, must know what he’s after, because you’re shuffling back as much as you can while still keepin’ your hand mouth throat lips tongue tongue tongue on his dick. You shuffle back enough, enough for him to smack your ass hard, watch the flesh ripple and shake. Your pussy drips on his chest, and you moan, and he’s angry with himself for lettin’ that drop of your slick land anywhere other than his tongue.

“Clyde – oh honey, yes!” You whine, pulling off for just a second to shift your knees enough to accommodate him.

He wastes no more time burying his face in between your folds, eatin’ you out from behind like this. Normally he’d like you on your back to eat your pussy, that way his nose can rub at your clit easy, make you cry on his tongue. He’s gonna make you cry alright, it’s just gonna take some more maneuvering, maneuvering he ain’t got no problem doin’.

Your cunt is so sweet, so wet. It’s hot, blazing hot, the heat of life. Your walls pulse to the thrum of your heartbeat, quiver and clench around his tongue when he wriggles the muscle deep deep deep into you. He spears it in as far as he can go, his good hand stroking the front of your pussy, rubbing through your folds, searchin’ for your clit.

“Holy shit,” You keen when he finds it, your shoulders pinching in as your arms give out under the relentless pleasure he massages into you.

He’s got his other arm hooked around your thigh, keepin’ you in place as you choke and gag and drool on his cock, hollowin’ out your pretty cheeks and swallowing him down.

It’s so fucking dirty, the sounds, the squelch of it all. It fills Clyde’s head with the thick buzz of lust, and he’s starvin’ for you. He makes out with your pussy, sucks on your folds, grazes his teeth along the crease of your inner thigh where he can reach it.

He pulls back enough to spit right on your cunt, watches as three of his fingers slide in, push it in. He imagines it’s his come, imagines it’s his hot load that he’s savin’ for you. He won’t come down your throat, no he’s gonna come in this perfect pussy.

But that don’t mean you ain’t gonna come on his tongue.

“Keep suckin’ my cock sweetheart.” Clyde tells you, his voice deep and dark like thunder that rumbles across the mountains.

His fingers work into you, until he’s gotta pull his hand away to keep your movin’ hips still. And when he does, he shoves his tongue back into your cunt, moans against your pussy with how sweet the taste is. He could live here, could eat you out for breakfast lunch and dinner.

He goes searching for that spot inside you that makes you come, and he finds it. He knows he finds it because you’re pulling up up up off his dick with a loud gasp, and he smiles. He wonders if you can feel the smile against your flesh like this.

He sucks and rubs that spot harshly with the firm tip of his tongue, thumb coating itself in your slick before circling your clit. He does that until you’re cryin’, beggin’, tellin’ him –

“Harder, harder Clyde please, please honey – yesyesyes – oh!”

And then you’re gushin’, all over his chin, all over his nose, drowning him in your come. He’s soaked with it, and he grins, makes out with your pussy some more as it pulses, as it throbs, his own cock leakin’ at the tip. You collapse down down down, resting your head on his thigh, and the precious angel you are, you keep licking up his shaft, catching the drops of pre-come.

You shake rattle roll against him, before lettin’ your pretty hips drop with big moanin’ sigh. His chest heaves from how turned on he is, and the both of y’all know – the night ain’t over yet.


End file.
